Prom
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Prom, Drama, Love- Goode High school Senior AU


A/N Ello maties, read enjoy? And watch the Perlypso, Percabeth, Prachel, Preyna feels rock your world. Lol but seriously review.

Nico read aloud, "Goode High Prom Superstition: On Prom night you and the future love of your life will kiss and be therefore bound together forever."

Grover grinned, "It's true! I can't wait to kiss Juniper at prom! I'm so excited...Ah lovely Juniper"

They all rolled their eyes as Grover trotted away to speak to his lover. Nico excused himself for the levels of "gooey love and affection" were interfering with beliefs. Percy teased,

"Aww emo Nico is out to play." Nico scowled, "I. Am. Not. Emo." Just as those words flew out his mouth his ringtone sang,

"Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor!" Percy and Frank snorted as Nico turned bright red and stormed away.

Frank laughed,

"Hey Perce, did you ask Annabeth yet?"

Percy sighed as he flung his navy backpack on his shoulder, "No, no yet."

Frank frowned, "Dude you better hurry before Luke asks."

"I know, I know….did you ask Hazel yet?"

Frank beamed, "Yup and she said yes!"

Percy congratulated him and went back into deep thoughts of how he would ask his secret crush his request…It had to be perfect. Prom. Annabeth was smart, independent and wouldn't mind going on her own to prom, but also wouldn't mind if Luke would ask her: As quoted by Piper McLean, the beauty queen of Goode high who knew all the drama and secrets that lurked through the halls. Percy had asked if Annabeth had said anything about him… she remained silent. Percy knew that Luke had a couple steps ahead of him; especially considering that he knew Annabeth since kindergarten. An energetic Latino burst Percy's thought bubble as he greeted,

"Hey Percy there's still room for the all guy prom group, Nico joined yesterday when Zoe refused and kicked his junk."

Percy laughed, "No way, I told him not to ask."

Leo's smile widened, "So you'll join? It'll be epic!"

Percy shook his head and stated determinedly, "Nope, I am going to take Annabeth to prom."

Leo pouted, "There's always room if you get rejected."

A voice spat out, "That would be **when** you get rejected Jackson."

Percy turned around and snarled, "Shut it Luke, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Luke sneered, "Actually I do dweed, me and Annie are going to dinner tonight."

A voice interjected, "Actually the correct grammatically way would be Annie and I….and don't call me Annie!"

Percy smiled lovingly at Annabeth, admiring the way her short and curly blonde hair cascaded down beautifully and the way her nose crinkled up when she was annoyed and how she gets fire in her stormy grey eyes when she is determined about something… Annabeth suddenly added to Luke, "And sorry Luke, I'm tutoring Percy tonight, right Percy?"

Percy nodded slowly and ignored the way Luke glared at him. Luke opened his mouth as if wanting to argue but shut it once he saw the way Annabeth sternly glared at him. The angry blond boy stormed off and Leo and Frank excused themselves to leave the two alone. Annabeth turned to Percy and stated,

"You need to get at least a B on your History and English test Percy, and I know you can get an A but B is the worst you can get."

Percy blushed and nodded once more, Annabeth smiled and strolled away, calling over her shoulder, "See you later,"

Percy watched Annabeth retreat and began to think once more of ways to woo her. Percy sat in class, lost in his own labyrinth of boredom and began to ask himself, _"How do I ask her? How, How, How, How?"_

"Perseus Jackson."

His shot his head up, "Yes Sir?"

"Recite the three most powerful gods,"

Percy stated without thought, "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

Jason cheered, "Ha! You said Zeus first, that means he is the most powerful!"

Percy smirked and stated, "Not particularly in that order."

Nico cheered, "Ha! He obviously means that Hades is the most powerful."

Both Jason and Percy snorted and all three got into a heated argument over who was the most powerful. Jason turned to his sister and questioned, "Who do you think is the most powerful?"

Thalia smirked wickedly, "Obviously Zeus," she then turned to Percy and Nico, "Kelp-for- brains, death breath- Poseidon and Hades can suck my-." Leo suddenly yelled over Thalia, "BEEEEPP."

He then continued by pulling out a stick of gum and grinning into space, "Dirty mouth? Clean it up with Orbitz Gum."

They all rolled their eyes at Leo's antics. Nico and Jason stopped arguing and questioned, "Hey bro, did you ask Annabeth yet?" Percy mumbled, "No."

They both gasped and Jason punched Percy in the gut."

Percy groaned as he doubled over, "Ouch, why?"

Both Nico and Jason shot their hands in the air and yelled, "CHIRON, PERCY ISN'T FEELING TO WELL CAN WE TAKE HIM TO THE MR. APOLLO?!"

Chiron shrugged and the two proceeded to drag Percy out of the room. Percy questioned in annoyance, "Where the heck are we going?"

They dragged him into the library and pushed him into a seat."

Nico interrogated, "Why didn't you ask her?"

Percy shrugged. Jason followed up, "As your bro we have to help you take Annabeth to prom."

Percy blushed, "I've got it handled guys." Nico snorted, "You said that two months ago!" The "Oracle" hissed, "SHHHHHH."

Everyone called her the oracle because she knew pretty much everything and could predict things that would happen later on. Her real name was something weird like Delphi or something but "The Oracle" fit better. Nico rolled his eyes at her and continued, "We've got…" Jason finished off, "A plan. You and Annabeth will go on a romantic date, you'll set the mood and BAM!"

Nico added, "You'll ask her and she'll say yes and BOOM!" Jason exclaimed, "You and Annabeth will go to the prom, kiss and get married!"

Percy shook his head and muttered, "You guys are crazy…besides there is no way she'll even say yes." Nico and Jason looked at each other and said in unison, "Intervention time." Nico leaned in and stared Percy in his eyes, "You, Percy Jackson are amazing."

Jason smiled, "Don't forget cool!"

Nico smirked wickedly, "And according to the girls handsome."

Percy blushed and Jason questioned, "Who's got all the girls hoping that the famous Percy will ask them to go to prom?"

Percy said sullenly, "None of those are Annabeth… or Calypso." Jason and Nico nervously glanced to the other at the mention of their best friend's ex; Percy was clearly still a bit heartbroken. Percy shook his head and frowned,

"Besides Luke has known her since kindergarten."

Nico quizzed, "Who's got an equal if not better chance to take Annabeth to prom than Luke? I mean really she canceled dinner for you."

Percy perked up a bit and whispered "I…do!"

"Who's smooth as ice?"

"I am!"

"Who's as reckless as the sea and as free as the ocean?"

"I am!"

"Are you going to let Luke intimidate you? Are you going to let him keep you from asking Annabeth?"

"I will not!"

"I can't hear you…."

Percy screamed, "I WILL NOT!"

The "Oracle" then proceeded by scowling and throwing them out of the library. Percy really didn't care, he felt good, energized, unstoppable even! Next was Art class and they were to continue making clay pots. Percy thought excitedly, _"Annabeth is in this class." _

With that Percy smoothly strolled into the art room and looked for Annabeth. The teacher called out sharply, "Percy I've moved you next to Rachel Dare, take your new seat."

Percy's face grew confused as he asked, "Who's Rachel?" Jason pointed to a girl who was furiously painting in the back and the green-eyed senior nodded in thanks. Percy took the seat next to her and greeted, "Hi I'm Percy, what's up?"

The girl looked up, showing her paint-splattered skin. She was pretty. She had curly ginger hair and adorable freckles on her nose….Percy stop, Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth. She had light green eyes that stared into his deeply, "I'm Rachel….you're nervous about something, do you have a secret? Are you going to ask someone something?"

Percy's mouth opened and closed continuously so he resembled the act of a fish out of water, "H-How did you know that?"

"I think I'm part psychic."

Percy's eyebrow rose, "Really? A psychic…Then tell me something about myself that no one should know."

Rachel closed her eyes, reopened and grinned, "You're claustrophobic…"

Percy's jaw dropped and he hissed, "Don't say that to loud, someone on my bad side could hear."

Rachel laughed, "You sure do have a lot of enemies in high-school don't you? I suppose it's because you call out people who are doing bad things…your big mouth is going to get you in trouble."

"It's just Luke and his goons that I have to worry about."

Rachel blurted, "You're still heartbroken….You still haven't gotten over her. I'm picking up the smell of cinnamon. Why?"

Percy's face fell and he finally mumbled, "I don't believe in psychics, I think you just had a lucky guess. Everyone doesn't get over ex's quickly."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, "It's been what? Almost two years?" Percy grew uncomfortable and reasoned to change the subject, "Everyone is a bit claustrophobic."

Rachel grinned and she showed Percy the canvas she was painting on. Percy gasped as he saw a detailed painting of himself in a dark area. "W-where am I? This is really weird? How did you even know how I looked like?"

Rachel shrugged, "I just had a feeling that I should paint a handsome raven head boy with bright green eyes in an enclosed area."

Percy blushed when he comprehended that she had just called him handsome. Mrs. Fury screeched, "PERSEUS JACKSON AND RACHEL DARE YOU MAY JOIN ME IN DETENTION IN THE MORNING! NOW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE START YOUR PROJECT."

Percy and Rachel groaned and began their clay pot project. Percy whined as more clay splattered on his tan face and silky raven hair, "This is so harddddd….."

Rachel smiled and shyly wrapped her arms around him and guided his hands around the clay. Rachel then told him to let up on the pedal and gently pressed her foot on his. She then blushed and nervously smiled,

"You were going to fast on the pedal and your hands weren't firmly pressed on the clay."

Percy blushed and looked behind him, instantly getting mesmerized in her green eyes. He then he eloquently stuttered, "R-right, pedal…hands…clay."

Rachel kept her arms around him and blushed as Percy then murmured, "You're good at this…" Rachel nodded in thanks and continued to guide Percy's hands. Annabeth strode up to them and her eyes narrowed, "What is going on here Perce?"

Her tone was light and airy but her eyes told a completely different story. Percy lost control and the clay splattered furiously on the both of them.

Rachel glared, "He was doing great until you distracted him."

Annabeth shot back, "I'm sure he could have done it himself without your hands all over his body."

"Are you dating him Annie?"

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" And no I'm not, and from my knowledge neither are you!"

Percy stopped the swirling clay, jumped from his seat and frowned, "Rachel? Annabeth? What is this about? Do you know each other?"

_RIIINNNNNNGGG._ They scowled and stomped to their next class, leaving a confused Percy. Jason and Nico plopped down onto the chairs next to him, "Are you okay dude?"

Percy nodded solemnly and added, "I think I just made Annabeth mad and I don't even know what I did wrong!"

Nico and Jason looked at each other and mouthed "clueless."

Jason added, "Dude…don't you think that Annabeth may have been a little…jealous that Rachel's arms were all over you?"

Percy cocked his head to the side, "What? I don't understand? Why would she be jealous? She was just helping me with my project….besides she isn't the jealous type, she's too prideful for that."

Nico shrugged, "She's still a girl Perce."

They all filed out the classroom and wrapped their arms around Percy.

Nico sighed, "Okay, you need to get a game plan. Tonight when you two are studying you need to not even mention the color red, or the name Rachel."

Percy frowned, "Rachel seems cool..."

Jason shook his head, "She may seem cool but she is what may stop you from taking Annabeth to prom."

"But…"

Nico yelled, "NO BUTS JUST DON'T BE SEEN WITH HER!"

Percy grumbled and stormed off to his next class. They both frowned as they watched their friend retreat in anguish. Leo came running to Jason and Nico yelling, "I'VE GOT NEWS! I'VE GOT NEWS!" Jason laughed at his friend's appearance- he was soaked!

"Leo what happened to you?"

"Well I was in the girl's bathroom…"

Nico gave him a fist pump while Jason's eyes narrowed, "Why were you in the girl's bathroom?"

"Personal reasons….okay so anyway while I was in there I heard someone come in so I hid in the stall and I heard Annabeth! She was chatting to Piper and some others about how she saw Rachel flirting shamelessly with Percy! She sounded really upset too! So anyway she said that she was sure that she and Percy were going to stay just friends so she would probably give into Luke taking her to Prom or just go with her friends instead! She didn't sound too happy either!"

Jason and Nico gasped at the news and Leo continued, "And then Piper asked her if Percy asked her to prom if she would say yes and…"

Nico and Jason squealed (totally in a manly way,) "WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

Leo babbled on, "But I accidently sneezed from Silena's cloud of pink perfume and Clarisse ripped the door open."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "And you're wet because…"

Leo shivered, "She gave me her famous Goode Swirly."

They both laughed at Leo's misfortune and finally exclaimed in unison, "WE HAVE TO TELL PERCY!" With that the trio strolled down the halls, looking for their green-eyed friend. Leo asked as they continued to look,

"Hey have you seen the new student yet?"

They both shook their head and Leo added, "She's really hot senior."

Nico quizzed, "What does she look like?" "She's a bit tan with brown eyes and pretty hair; oh she also smells like...cinnamon."

Jason and Nico let the description sink in before they took off running, looking for their green-eyed friend. When they found him, Nico groaned,

"Oh no…."

Percy's eyes were locked on beautiful, almond shaped hazel eyes. She had curly caramel hair that was braided over one shoulder and smelt the sweet scent of cinnamon. Love-struck was what the green-eyed senior was. Percy stammered, "C-Calypso?"

The beautiful girl gasped, "Percy? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"H-How are you here? You said you were moving to Hawaii permanently for your dad's job…."

Calypso shrugged, "He saw how happy I was here and let me to stay with my aunt….I also might have added how happy I was here with you. So after seeing how unhappy I was on the islands we moved back!"

Percy nodded numbly and gathered the rest of her fallen notebooks on the floor. The green-eyed boy stared at her, mesmerized at how beautiful she looked in a hoodie and jeans. Calypso asked with a smile, "Are you going to give me my notebook back?"

Percy noticed he was still holding her stuff and blushed as he handed her belongings back to her. The bell rung and she gave Percy a hug; whispering "we should catch up."

Percy watched her skip off, old emotions bubbling to the surface. The green eyed senior ran into the bathroom and locked himself in the stall. Jason ordered to Leo, "Get the gang and meet us in the bathroom."

Leo nodded and sprinted off. Nico and Jason quietly strolled into the bathroom and cautiously approached the stall, "Percy how you doing in their?"

Percy moaned, "Calypso."

Nico frowned, "I know buddy…I know, but that was nearly two years ago."

Percy sniffled, "I loved her! I thought she was the one! Maybe she still is!"

The bathroom door burst open and in came Frank, Leo, Grover, Will, Beckendorf, Chris, Connor and Travis, Dakota and Malcolm. They all asked breathlessly,

"What's wrong with Percy?"

Jason and Nico said one name which sent most of the room in hushed voices, "Calypso."

Grover was the first to speak, "Perce…you should forget about her..."

A strangled voice shot back, "I LOVED HER...love."

Malcolm reasoned, "Although I don't particularly approve of your crush on Annabeth I think it would be wisest if you forget about the past…"

Percy sniffled, "I thought about her everyday Malc….the way she smell likes cinnamon, the way her hair falls perfectly…" Percy trailed off. Jason added softly,

"Perce…I know you really loved Calypso but…but…"

Percy frowned, "But what? I'm just so confused, my heart started beating as furiously as it does with Annabeth and my palms got all sweaty…. I don't know which one I love more, the girl I fell in love with or the girl who stole my heart and went to Hawaii?"

Nico added, "Who do you want to take to prom? It's in a couple more months…" Jason punched Nico's arm and shook his head. Percy gasped inside the stall,

"A couple? That's not enough time! I've got to make a decision quick…... Calypso, Annabeth, Calypso, Annabeth…."

The group looked at each other in concern. Beckendorf exclaimed, "PERCY! STOP WORRYING! YOU WILL FEEL IT IN YOUR HEART."

With that he motioned Travis and Connor to pick the lock. The door swung open and out jumped a anxious Percy. Percy walked out the door and begun to pace,

"Annabeth? Calyso? Rachel? No, Not Rachel we just met. Okay Annabeth ,Calypso, Rachel? Nonononon no Rachel! Why do I keep adding her in?"

Percy Jackson was officially freaking out. Leo shrugged, "Why does prom even matter?"

The green eyed senior wailed, "IT MATTERS BECAUSE GOODE PROM IS WHEN TO DATES KISS THEY'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER! I CANNOT KISS THE WRONG PERSON!"

Percy stopped for a moment and ceased pacing as he realized what he just said. He laughed

"I sound like such a chick…."

The group laughed and nodded in agreement. Malcolm rolled his eyes, "You know it's just some crazed up superstition right, Percy?"

Percy shrugged and reasoned, "You don't know that."

Nico asked seriously, "So, what are you going to do about your study session with Annabeth?"

Percy tilted his head in deep thought and said unsurely, "…I don't know, it depends on how Annabeth acts…"

Leo smirked and began to bat his eyelashes, "Pretend that I'm Annabeth and I say something like: Percy have I told you your eyes are beautiful?"

Percy gulped, "Not as beautiful as yours Beth." Leo feign giggled and Nico stated, "I'm Calypso…Oh Percy while I was in Hawaii, all I could think about was you." Percy blushed, "I would say…."

All of the others leaned forward in anticipation. Percy ran out the room, "Got to go, bye!" Percy bolted through the halls and smacked into someone with full force. Percy gushed, "Oh my gosh I'm s-so sorry are you okay?"

Percy stared into the others and gasped, "Y-you look so familiar…." The girl had piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single loose braid. The other murmured unsurely, "Percy Jackson?"

Percy's eyes widened, "You said my name….you know me and I know you."

The girl picked herself up and clinked her tongue, "That is because I am your future class president." The girl waved her hand to a poster clipped onto the wall. Percy shook his head,

"No…no I don't pay attention to that stuff…I know you from somewhere else."

"You are mistaken."

"How do you know my name then?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember the Goode High swimming star."

Percy rubbed the back of his head and repeated, "I know you."

A sudden voice intervened, "Rey-Rey is this…ignoramus disturbing you?"

The boy was strikingly thin with straw blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Percy mouthed in confusion, "Ignoramus?"

Reyna put her hands on her hips and glared, "Octavian not now…not ever."

Octavian persisted as he pouted,

"But you know you can't win the class presidency without me, I know people that can ruin this last election for you…how would daddy feel about her little girl bringing shame to the family name? Especially that little secret? So I have a declaration, dropout or join me, we could be so powerful together Reyna….how about dinner my sweet-sweet love dove? "

Percy was angry, he knew this guy was blackmailing and threatening her. Percy stepped in-between them and smirked,

"Sorry dude, your love bug is going to be occupied tonight…with me. So scram."

"The skinny boy snarled, "Not a good choice for an enemy, Jackson."

With that he strolled off coolly as if this were a regular occasion.

Percy frowned, "That guy is…" Reyna scowled as she finished off, "A jerk."

Percy smiled, "Read my mind." Suddenly Beckendorf, Nico and Jason strolled up to the duo and each raised an eyebrow,

"What is going on here Percy?"

Percy blushed, "This is Reyna…."

Leo questioned, "Anddd….why are you talking to her?"

Reyna blushed while Percy stated firmly more to himself than anyone, "I know her."

Jason asked as he looked anywhere but his ex-secret crush, "From where?"

"Umm….I don't know."

The trio nodded and Beckendorf hoisted Percy on his shoulder and explained,

"All this school work is getting to his head, aint' thinking right, Perce?"

Percy stared at Reyna in a daze. "So…Bye."

With that Leo, Jason and Beckendorf ran off with a frustrated Percy Jackson. As the green-eyed senior struggled against his hold he yelled to Reyna, "We'll talk later okay?"

Reyna simply blinked and strolled off briskly. She whispered to herself sadly, "He really doesn't remember me?"

A red head ran up to them and exclaimed, "Percy! Percy! I've painted something I think you might want to see!" Beckendorf set Percy down whole looked a bit unnerved. A grey eyed female skipped to him, "Percy are you ready for our study session tonight?"

A cinnamon scented girl hopped up to him and smiled, "Hey Perce we should really catch up…I'm free tonight."

Octavian stomped to him and hissed, "Where's Reyna huh? If you don't take her out tonight… I will." Sea green eyes widened and he stammered, "U-Umm," before turning on his heels running off, ignoring the yells of protest.

A/N: So where do you think Reyna knows Percy from? Um Um Um review and check out my other story Respect


End file.
